User blog:Jessie1010/Long Wiki Break
Hey everyone, it's Matt here and I'm making this blog post to inform you guys about my upcoming long term absence from the wiki. :( So basically, as the title states, I'm going to be taking a long break from this wiki, from now all the way to the end of the month and somewhere into June. For the past few months, I've been attached to this wiki and most of my computer time has been spent here on the wiki or doing things for the wiki. As many of you may know, I'm admin on various wikis, a lot of big wikis. I really like this wiki, it's awesome here, but the problem is I've been giving it way too much attention and I really need to focus on my main wikis. I have not been consistently going on the Austin & Ally Wiki like I used to and I'm head admin there. The staff there isn't exactly all that active and the wiki is suffering because of it. So I need to get back on that wiki and get things going again. I'm also admin on the Teen Beach Movie Wiki and with Teen Beach 2 coming out, that wiki needs to get active again. Then, there's the Liv and Maddie Wiki which needs some guidance (not even some, a lot :P). I also am admin on some Descendants Wiki but there are like five different ones so I'm going to try to get that sorted out with the admins of those wikis and Wikia. Plus, I'm super excited for that movie so I can't not be on that wiki. But bottom line, I want to get back into the, what I consider, "work wikis." This a fun wiki and I shouldn't be completely skipping out on the wikis I'm admin on for something that's just pure fun. All in all, I'm going to try to take time away from this wiki for the next month while I focus on those wikis. My life is getting busier too and I can't really balance this all. :P For the past few days I've been getting my projects updated so all of the episodes for the rest of the season for G.I. Jennings are in, High School Story has all May episodes in and same for Gary and Gerry. I also pitched the Nerd Girls premiere/promotion plan so hopefully that gets approved soon. Any other pitch I may have going on I'll probably put on hold. I'm going to pop in every now and then, only to either update something or do a little promotion but I won't be replying to any threads (unless I absolutely feel compelled to :P). I realized earlier that I have quite a few things releasing this month so I'm going to have to get some promotion done. :P I have a Weebley planned that I'm going to do when I find the chance. I also may pop in on the East Meets West 2 thread if I ever want to add anything. But uh while I'm gone, please make sure you guys update the sidebar when it needs to be. Anyone can update the sidebar, I don't think there's a lock on it. The Wiki Records page also needs things added in because I think April was kind of skipped over. :P You guys can do the Wiki Channel Upfront if you still want to but I'll probably make a press release for Nerd Girls once everything is approved. It also would be nice if someone made a May Programming Highlights press release and please get the movie premieres sorted out. :P I talked to Lish about this and she was good with it so hopefully everyone understands! :P It looks like I'm going to be taking another long break sometime in summer, too, but that's something to deal with later! If you want to contact me, message me on the A&A Wiki! :) Bye! Category:Blog posts